


Dance With Me

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, len plays hard to get, snarky!mick is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Len plans weddings for Central City’s elite. By chance, he meets a wedding DJ named Mick who makes it his new goal in life to get Len to dance with him.
A Wedding Planner AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, so this fic is literally just gracious fluff with a hefty dose of snarky Mick because of reasons.

Len had been planning weddings for years now. His sister and him have worked hard to create their business and it has paid off. People were chomping at the bit to have ‘Snart Events’ plan their special day. It was their job to, not only plan the wedding, but to supervise the actual event to make sure everything ran smoothly.

Len and Lisa normally worked together, but during the summer months there was too high of a demand for weddings, so they worked alone then. That was how Len found himself at this wedding in particular. No one ever bothered him during the actual wedding, unless they had a problem. That was why he was surprised to hear a voice address him when he is rounding the edge of the dance floor.

“Hello, handsome.”

Len raises his eyebrows and turns toward the voice. The voice just so happens to belong to the wedding DJ.

The couple had opted to hire a family friend as the DJ. Len had voiced his concerns about hiring an amateur DJ but they’d assured him that he was a professional and had done weddings before. Len had opinions about many things, but kept his mouth shut on matters like this. He has had some crazy clients and he learned fast that it was better to just keep quiet and try to deal with the fallout later.

“Hello,” Len responded, “And you are…?”

“Mick Rory,” the man replied gruffly.

Len hummed, eyeing the man for a minute, “You’re not a half bad DJ, considering.”

“Considering what?” Mick asked.

“Considering that I’ve literally attended over a hundred of these things.”

“Do you like to make a habit of attending many weddings?” Mick said, a little smirk gracing his face.

“Don’t kinkshame me.” Len chastised. “I'm the wedding planner so going to them comes with the territory.”

“Ah, so you’re the reason for all of this. I certainly couldn’t imagine Jax putting all this together himself. You did a good job.” Mick complimented.

Had someone told this guy that flattery was the way to Len's heart? Mick was hitting all the right buttons tonight and the fact that Mick was fairly attractive himself was not something that was lost on Len either.

“My name is Leonard Snart.” Len said, finally introducing himself.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Leonard.” Mick extended his hand out to Len. He accepted it, shaking it briefly. “This is actually my one of my first gigs in town. I just moved here eight months ago.”

“Ah.” Len said, “Like it in Central City so far?”

“It has its moments.” Mick replied.

Len turned his view towards the floor to look out over the hall. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. He took a certain pride in planning a perfect wedding.

“Wanna dance?” Mick asked, jarring Len from his thoughts.

He looked at Mick a little incredulously. “I’m working.”

Mick gestured to himself and his equipment, “Me too. But, I didn’t mean right now, I meant later. After this.”

“Maybe next time.” Len drawled.

Mick smiled at that. “All right, I’m gonna hold you to that though.”

Len walked away but couldn’t help the small smile that found its way onto his face as he went.

* * *

It had been weeks since he had last seen Mick. If he was being honest, he had half forgotten about him. When he walked into the wedding set up, Len had been surprised to recognize the man’s face. When Len was booking the DJ, he hadn’t realized he was booking Mick.

While Len was busy gawking at him, Mick looked up from his laptop, headphones around his neck. When he saw Len, it took him a second, but Len saw the moment when Mick finally recognized him. Mick waved him over.

“Fancy seeing you again.” Len said, stopping in front of Mick’s platform.

“Yeah, a wedding planner meeting a wedding DJ at a wedding, who would’ve thunk?” Mick quipped back.

Len felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward and rolled his eyes at Mick.

“I think you exceeded the number of times you can say wedding in one sentence.”

Mick smirked. “Worth it to see you smile.”

Len rolled his eyes, though that was a partial cover for being rendered a little speechless. Len always prided himself on his snappy comebacks, but this guy seemed to beat him to the punch every damn time.

“What I meant was I didn’t know you had ran a DJ company, though I should have figured it was you with the name, ‘Mick on the Mic’.”

Mick shrugged. “Like I said, I just moved here recently, though I am slightly regretting it. It is a cut-throat world for wedding DJs near Central City. I don’t get nearly as many job offers as I as I did when I lived in Midway City.”

Len hummed in agreement because, yes there was an abundance of wedding DJs in the area. He’d worked with everyone from ‘Flash Dance’ to ‘Rogue Entertainment’, though Len was getting partial to these little chats with Mick and may need to tell Barry he'd been demoted to his second favorite wedding DJ.

Mick brought one of his earphones up to cover his ear and turned on a song to test the sound system. Sound filled the room as Mick listened for a few moments, adjusting a few things before dropping his headphones back to his neck.

“The speakers work but I think the dance floor still needs to be tested out.” Mick said, seriously.

“By all means, the floor is all yours.” Len deadpanned, gesturing to the empty space.

“You’re gonna deny me another dance.” Mick asked, incredulously.

“Seems like.” Len smirked.

“Et tu, Len.” Mick gasped, bringing his hands up to his chest as he feigned being wounded.

Len opened his mouth the retort, but a hand on his shoulder had him swiveling around.

“Barbara needs your help in the kitchen.” One of the wait staff told him.

“Okay, I’m coming.” Len said, giving Mick one more glance before he left.

Len went to help out with the carters and ended up being busy for the rest of the night running here or there. The wedding came to an end almost before Len realized it. He looked toward Mick’s platform, but he wasn’t there. He had already packed up and left. Len tried not to feel too disappointed about that.

* * *

It had over two months since Len had last seen Mick. He had done lots of weddings in that time, but Mick hadn’t been the DJ for any of them. Len certainly recommended Mick whenever he could, but even so, the weddings he was booked for were months in advance.

If Len was being honest with himself, he kind of missed the guy. They had only met twice, but each time left Len smiling and with a light feeling in his chest. Len supposed he could always call him at work, but he didn’t want to seem that desperate so he just let it be.

When Len walked into the current venue, the last thing he was thinking about was Mick. Lisa was the one who was supposed be here. She was the one who had done all the planning for this wedding. Unfortunately, she had come down with the flu and was on strict bedrest.

Len had told her he would handle it. Lisa had given Len a quick briefing before handing him her big binder that held everything from who was sitting where to what song the couple had a choreographed dance routine to. He spent the taxi ride to the banquet hall frantically looking over her notes, trying to get himself up to speed on everything that needed to be done for the evening.

By the time Len arrived to help with set up, he was already stressed out. The first hour was a blur of decorations, and people, and papers. He hated feeling out of his element even though everything seemed to be running smoothly. This, of course, is exactly when he would run into Mick.

“Leonard.” A voice called from behind him.

Len stopped fussing with the floral arrangement on the table, thinking it was someone who needed help. He turned around and began to open his mouth to ask what they needed. The words died on his tongue when he saw those familiar blue eyes. He blinked in surprise, mouth hanging open.

“Mick? Hi.” He said. It wasn’t his most eloquent greeting, but Mick didn’t seem to care.

“It’s been ages. How have you been?” Mick asked.

“Good, good. And you?” Len replied, but he was still a little frazzled. He just ran into a guy he hadn’t seen in months. A guy he may also have a teeny-tiny crush on and this was all decidedly happening in the middle of a wedding he didn’t plan.

“Can’t complain.” Mick answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

Len stole a glance at Lisa’s binder on the table and bit his lip.

“Look, I would love to catch up but I am super busy. Can we talk later?” Len asked.

Mick’s face lit up. “Yes, on one condition...” Len furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but Mick quickly continued, “You finally give me that dance.”

Len couldn’t help the burst of laughter that came out of his mouth at the unexpected response. Though, to be fair, Mick had asked Len for a dance every time they saw each other so Len shouldn’t have been so surprised.

“You never give up do you?” Len chuckled, shaking his head in exasperation.

“Never,” Mick grinned. “So, how bout it?”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll dance with you.” Len said, smiling right back at Mick.

“All right. Now go work your wedding planning magic. I’ll see you later.”

Len turned back to the binder and did just that.

* * *

The wedding went off fairly well, considering. There were only a few minor hiccups, but overall Len was pleased with himself.

Len found Mick at the DJ booth, tinkering with the wires by his laptop. Nearly everyone had left except for the venue staff, so Len knew he wouldn’t be interrupted this time.

“Hey, you survived.” Mick beamed as he saw Len approach.

“This isn’t my first rodeo.” Len protested.

“No, but with this wedding you were a little bit more – “ Mick gestured with his hands, trying to find the right word, “ – on edge.”

“My sister planned this one out actually. I was just filling in for her since she got sick, hence the tiny bit of scrambling on my part.”

Mick nodded. “Well, everything turned out great. And you know what this proves?”

“What what proves?” Len asked, not following Mick’s train of thought.

“The fact you’re here instead of your sister proves that fate exists and fate really wants you to have that dance with me.” Mick said, coyly.

“My God, you’re so dramatic.” But Len was smiling like a goon as he said it.

Mick didn’t say anything in response. He instead just pushed the play button on his laptop and walked out onto the deserted dance floor as the first trills of music filled the room.

The song sounded familiar and it took half a second for it to click in Len’s head as to why.

“Really, all the songs you could’ve picked and you pick this one?” Len asked, in disbelief.

“Yep.” Mick said, popping the ‘p’. He offered his hand out to Len.

Len rolled his eyes and took it, letting Mick guide him to the floor. Mick wrapped his arms around his waist and Len brought his hands to Mick’s shoulders. They swayed back and forth to the beat of 'Love Will Keep Us Together' by Captain and Tennille.

The song ended before they knew it and silence reigned in the hall once more. Both men stopped moving and Mick took a step back. He gave Len a small bow, keeping his gaze locked on Len’s eyes.

“Thank you for the lovely dance, Mr. Snart.” Mick said.

Len laughed at his excessive formality. “Oh, shut it you.” And then, Len was pulling him up by his tie and kissing him.

Mick snaked his hands around Len and eagerly kissed him back. Len slipped his tongue into Mick's mouth and the low rumble Mick gave at that had Len clutching him closer. Eventually the pair had to breath and broke apart. Len saw the self-satisfied look on Mick's face through the haze.

“You’re absolutely insufferable.” Len said fondly.

“Maybe, but you seem to like me well enough.” Mick observed.

“Yeah, I do.” Len agreed, leaning back in to meet Mick for another kiss.

It took them four months, three meetings, and the flu to finally bring them together. It only took them fourteen more months for them to get engaged and just seven more until their wedding day. With both of their combined expertise and Lisa helping plan it, the wedding was positively breath-taking. They laughed, and drank, and of course, danced.

And for the record, it was Len who asked Mick for the first dance this time.


End file.
